plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
Necroa Virus
The Necroa Virus is a special plague type that appeared in version 1.5 (February 26, 2013) In-Game Description Unclassified. Early analysis suggests extreme regenerative abilities. Description The Necroa Virus is a special plague type that is an aggressive, unknown virus with extreme regenerative capabilities. Its most notable trait is that when it infects humans they become zombies (if the Cytopathic Reanimation symptom has been obtained via mutation or purchasing). The plague can be unlocked by purchasing it for $1.99USD or by beating the Neurax Worm disease type on brutal (which requires all previous disease types to be beaten on brutal to be unlocked itself). The interface is a Magnetic Resonance Image (MRI) of a human male, in which his brain is highlighted blue and white (normal). As your plague evolves, the brain image gradually gets expanding, glowing red-black spots on the frontal lobe along with the blue and white. The brain then becomes completely red and black when it becomes a zombie. Once a zombie, the more traits and severe the disease becomes, the more gruesome and decayed the interface portrays the zombie. The Necroa Virus signature color is black, compared to the red of the normal disease types and the golden orange of the Neurax Worm. Game Overview The Necroa Virus is usually very easy to cure, unless the player has plenty of cure preventing genes (Genetic Mimic etc.), or by making it more severe and/or lethal. The player must be quick to get Cytopathic Reanimation before the cure is deployed (unless the player is aiming for the achievement Not Another Zombie Game). Once achieved, the cure will become useless in stopping your disease and people who die from the disease will reanimate back into zombies (however, all infected individuals will be cured, thus preventing any lethal non-zombie symptoms from ravaging the human population along with the zombies you produced). A zombie population counter will immediately replace the Infected counter. Zombies will then either eat or turn other humans, whether healthy or infected into zombies. This will initially overwhelm all countries infected by your disease and allow your zombie population to grow exponentially as well as gaining access to abilities and symptoms that will increase the lethality and effectiveness of your zombies, along with others abilities to assist you. After a certain amount of time, a certain country that is mostly healthy will form a Z-Com base, and humans teamed with Z-Com soldiers will defend from your plague. Z-Com will be Humanity's greatest protector and threat against your plague and eventually, Z-Com will establish a second base in another healthy country, unless the player can destroy the original Z-Com base quick enough. Z-Com will try to decrease and eventually eradicate the number of zombies in the world starting with the country their based in. If not stopped fast enough, your zombie armies will begin to succumb to decay even if you have all the abilities that prevent this. This will allow Z Com to expand unchecked to more and more countries. Ultimately, Z-Com will triumph if they have established themselves in too many countries and you will eventually suffer defeat when the last of your zombies decay or are destroyed (and thus the player loses). If a country is destroyed by zombies, the zombies there will begin to starve and die off, so a zombie horde starting at the destroyed country should move to a healthy or weak country for more food. This is indicated by a zombie bubble. The player can tap it for DNA points. Z-Com's bases are presented by a fortress in a blue box. Make sure your number of zombies is high before attacking a base, or else your zombies will be massacred. Once Z Com is eliminated, and all humans are either eaten or turned into zombies, the game is over and the player wins. There is also an in-game hidden story for the Necroa Virus. If Egypt is infected first, a pop-up may appear saying that explorers are going deeper into the newly-discovered tombs of Giza. The hieroglyphics will warn the explorers of an ancient plague capable of destroying humanity. The mummy excavated will have "Strange bite marks". When your zombies infect the world, News may pop up saying that the Zombie Plague may have come from the Pyramid of Giza, indicating that the Necroa Virus is much older than when Patient Zero was infected. Special Traits 'Transmission' The Necroa Virus begins with with four unique transmission options: Zoonotic Shift, Blood 1, Saliva 1, and Segmented Genome. All of these options run the risk of revealing your disease early as they increase the likelihood of mutations and such should be used only to accelerate the amount of infected you have right before you unleash zombies on the world and your disease has been revealed. As its name suggests, Zoonotic Shift is needed to gain access to Bird, Insect, Rodent, and the unique Bat Transmission and their respective second level(except for Insects which only has 1 tier). Blood 1 is needed to gain access to Air Transmission and can be connected to the Saliva 1 ability chain by Urogenital Expansion (increases infectivity through bodily fluids). Both the Blood 1 and Saliva 1 ability chains increase infectivity through the blood and bodily fluids as well through the air and water. Segmented Genomes only increase the likelihood of the mutation. Zoonotic Shift: '''Genetic shift in the virus increase infectivity, mutation chance, and makes cross species infection possible. Increases future research speed. '''Bat 1: '''Host range broadens to include bats, which are hard to detect. Increases infectivity and mutation chance. '''Bat 2: '''Partial Genetic activation causes bats to mob and attack humans at night. Sign efficiently increases infectivity and attacks can be lethal. '''Rodent 1: Host range broadens to include rats. Increases infectivity, especially in urban regions. Rodent 2: Partial genetic activation causes rat packs to attack humans. Significantly increases infectivity, especially in urban regions. Bird 1: Host range broadens to include birds. Increases infectivity, land transmission, and mutation chance. Bird 2: Partial genetic activation triggers random bird attack on humans. Significantly increases infectivity and land transmission. Insect: Insects susceptible to infection. Carriers increase infectivity, especially in hot climates and chance of mutation. Saliva 1: Virus replicates faster in salivary glands - increasing chance of infection through contact with saliva. Saliva 2: Virus replicates directly in nasal cavity - significantly increasing chances of infection through contact with mucus. Gastrointestinal Expansion: Virus can replicate in stomach and intestines, increasing infectiousness through feces and vomit. Water 1: Virus can survive outside the body in fresh, warm water. Increase in infectivity, especially in humid environments and ship transmission. Water 2: Virus able to survive in chemically treated water. Increase infectivity, especially in humid environments and ship transmission. Urogenital Expansion: '''Virus can replicate in kidneys and urinary tract, increasing infectiousness through urine and bodily fluids. '''Blood 1: Virus enters the circulatory system, blood is now a transmission vector. Poor countries particularly vulnerable. Blood 2: Virus can replicate directly in the blood stream, significantly increasing infectivity. Poor countries particularly vulnerable Air 1: Virus bypasses alveolar macrophages in lungs to enter bloodstream. Increase infectivity, especially in arid environments and plane transmission. Air 2: Virus can travel on dust particles. Increases infectivity, especially in arid environments and plane transmission. Air 3: Virus replicates rapidly in aerosoled brain matter. Significantly increases risk of infection if interacting with zombie brains. Segmented Genomes: Virus splits its genomes into smaller molecules - increasing the likelihood of a viable mutation during transmission. 'Symptoms' The Necroa Virus starts off with either Insomnia or Hyper Salivation. The disease itself gives the player two options to the usual in wiping out humanity to complete the game: the first, and more difficult one, is infecting all of humanity and killing them through lethal symptoms (Cannibalism, Psychosis, etc.). The second and easier, but still hard one, is using the Cytopathic Reanimation symptom to produce zombies which then assault the world until everyone is either a zombie (win), or the zombies themselves are all dead (lose). Using the first choice, the symptoms deal with the mental state and metabolic abilities of the infected. The second choice is unique as it brings a whole new deal of symptoms once zombies are unleashed on the world. These symptoms, however, don't hinder or damage the zombies due to their unique condition. Instead these symptoms actually improve the abilities of the zombies. Such symptoms include Masticatory Tension (Stronger jaw muscle allows bite to go through thick clothes, increasing severity), Peptide Surge (increases strength), Dermal Calcification and Cranial Elephantitis (hardening of the skin and bone growth of skull increases combat advantage) to name a few. All these symptoms along with others improve the capabilities of the zombies when they engage Z-Com and the remnants of Humanity and will allow your zombies to prevail if used. 'Pre Re-animation Symptoms' 'Tier 1:' Hyper Salivation: 'Inflammation of the submandibular gland increases saliva production and infection rates. '''Insomnia: '''Inability to sleep causes irritability and tiredness. Slows future research speed. 'Tier 2: Fever: 'Increase in temperature causes general feeling of sickness and reduces concentration. Slows future research speed. '''Polyphagia: '''Compulsive hunger forces continuous eating. Lack of hygiene increases risk of infection. 'Tier 3: Photophobia: 'Sensitivity and pain when eyes exposed to sunlight. Slows future research speed, but slightly reduces infection rates. '''Gastroenteritis: '''Inflammation of the GI tact causes frequent vomiting. Significantly increases infection rates. 'Tier 4: Delirium: Reduction in cognitive functions causes irritability and paranoia. Can be fatal and slows future research speed. Coma: Pressure build ups in the brains stem can cause loss of consciousness. Significantly slows future research speed , but reduces infection rates. Cannibalism: Extreme compulsion to bite and eat other humans - significantly increases infectivity as well as lethality. 'Tier 5:' Psychosis: 'Psychotic episodes lead to occasional bursts of extreme violence, which can be lethal. Increases infectivity and slows future research speed. '''Autophagia: '''Compulsion to bite or partially devour own body - typically fingers or own skin. Increases infection rate. 'Tier 6: ''' '''Acute Encephalitis: Multiple inflammatory lesions in the brain causes sever neurological damage resulting in death. 'Post-reanimation Symptoms' 'Tier 1:' Cytopathic Reanimation: 'Formation of complex neural structures enables re-animation of damaged cells and restoration of low level vitals. Turns the dead into zombies. 'Tier 2: Anaerobic Resuscitation: 'Infected brain cells switch to anaerobic respiration. Lactic acid buildup is lethal and destroys higher brain processes and personality. 'Tier 3: Enhanced Sensory Integration: 'Nutrient flow to occipital and temporal lobes increased causing enhanced sight and hearing. Increases severity. '''Enhanced Motor Control: '''Nutrient flow to parietal lobe increased, improving movement and coordination. Increases severity, particularly in urban environments. 'Tier 4: Hyperosmia: '''Thinning of nasal epithelium significantly increases zombie sense of smell. Increases severity. '''Temporal Lobe Manipulation: '''Zombies attracted to movement and will abandon victims once dead. Prey more likely to remain and become a zombie. '''Adrenal Surge: Mutation of the adrenal cortex causes adrenaline over-production. Increases alertness and aggression of zombies. Masticatory Tension: Masticatory muscles become engorged, allowing zombie to bite through thick clothing. Severity increased. Peptide Surge: Growth hormone production triggers extreme metabolism of fat to build muscle. Enhanced strength, increases severity. 'Tier 5:' Cathermeral Shift: Stimulation of primary visual cortex improves vision in bright sunlight. Significantly increases severity. Lumbrical Hypertrophy: Significantly strengthens zombie grip making it nearly impossible for prey to break free. Severity significantly increased. Anabolic Boost: Surges of testosterone significantly increases muscle mass and weight of some zombies. Severity significantly increased. Acidic Reflux: Extreme laryngopharyngeal reflux causes acidic saliva. Increases severity and gives zombies combat advantage. Dermal Calcification: Mutations in the endocrine system cause parts of the skin to harden and calcify. Gives zombies combat advantage. 'Tier 6:' Vampiric Hunger: Some zombies prefer to suck the blood from its prey rather then eat its flesh. Prey more likely to remain intact and become a zombie. Naja Mortis: Muscle growth around the submandibular duct lets some zombies projectile spit at prey. Increase severity and zombie combat advantage. Cranial Elephantitis: Adenoma triggers mutated growth hormones, which encourage bone growth in the skull. Gives zombies combat advantage. 'Tier 7:' Autothysis: Explosive mix of hydrogen sulfide and methane collects inside zombie. Significantly increases severity and zombie combat advantage. Bone Dysplasia: Increased bone density provides enhanced protection against trauma. Gives zombie combat advantage. 'Abilities' At the start of the game, players will only have access to the basic three abilities of Heat Resistance 1, Cold Resistance 1, and Drug Resistance 1 as well as their upgrades. It is wise to only purchase Cold and Heat Resistance 1 and 2 and only Drug Resistance 1 only just to improve your disease effectiveness in the the extremes and richer parts of the world. The Necroa Virus' three unique abilities of Horde Instinct (unlocks the Horde Ability), Autolytic Delay (slows decay), and Regenerative Activation (unlocks the Regeneration Ability) only come into play once Cytopathic Reanimation is purchased. Like the Trojan Planes ability of the Neurax Worm, the Horde Ability is effective in infecting hard to reach countries, as well overwhelming countries, especially ones where Z-Com is established. Its upgrades both increase the horde's speed and effectiveness when crossing oceans as well as increasing the horde's coordination and size to the point where the final upgrades of this type allows hordes to number in the millions. Autolytic Delay and it's two upgrades as well as the ability Mummification (unlocked when purchased Cold and Heat Resistance 1 and 2) slow down the undead's overall decay allowing your zombies to remain alive and destroy any human stragglers. Finally, the Regeneration Ability allow for the reanimation of deceased zombies and corpses. This ability is effective in replenishing destroyed countries zombie population for attacks on other healthier ones as well as wearing out the Z-Com when your initial zombie force proves to be ineffective in overwhelming them at first. Its upgrades continue to improve the combat effectiveness and abilities of the zombies reanimated. 'Normal Abilities' Cold Resistance I: Pathogen evolves to withstand cold temperatures and climates. Cold Resistance II: Lower intracellular water volume prevents freezing. Increased effectiveness in cold climates. Heat Resistance I: Pathogen evolves to withstand hot temperatures and climates. Heat Resistance II: Pathogen avoids cellular breakdown in high temperature. Increased effectiveness in hot climates. Drug Resistance I: Pathogen becomes resistant to class 1 and class 2 antivirals. Increase effectiveness in wealthy country. Drug Resistance II: Pathogen develops resistance to class 3 and class 4. Increase effectiveness in wealthy countries. Genetic Hardening: Pathogen becomes harder to analyze in lab. Decrease future research speed. Genetic Reshuffle 1: Pathogen DNA strands reassembled. More work needed to develop cure. Genetic Reshuffle 2: A new strain of the pathogen exists, increasing work needed to develop a cure. 'Special Abilities' Mummification: A severely decayed zombie is able to enter a state of hibernation. Reduces rate of zombie decay. Horde Instinct (I): Active ability lets zombies form hordes to travel across land and water to attack new lands. Horde Mentality (II): Zombies more likely to follow others. Zombie horde size increases into the thousands. Horde Vocalization (III): Horde leaders attract nearby zombies with distinctive moans. Hordes can have hundreds of thousands of zombies. Horde Pheromones (IV): Horde leaders produce pheromones to attract zombies to them. Zombie hordes can be millions strong or more. Structured Travel: Zombies focus on horde leaders - focusing the horde on the direction of travel and increasing travel speed. Drifting Fermentation: Controlled decomposition causes zombies to bloat. Horde can drift in sea currents - significantly increasing ocean travel speed. Dyskinetic Movement: Involuntary movements keep zombie coordinated with the horde - improving movement speed. Echopraxia: Frontal lobe damage causes infected to mimic each others' movement patterns, improving navigation of obstacles and overall speed of horde. Engorged Quadriceps: Nutrients are stripped from other parts of the corpse and used to repair leg muscles to improve horde speed. Autolytic Decay (I): Virus slows release of digestive enzymes from cells' lysosomes - slowing decomposition of corpse. Putrefactive Resistance (II): Virus prevents anaerobic microorganisms from digesting proteins - slowing decomposition of corpse. Liquefactive Resistance (III): Virus denatures hydrolytic enzymes, slowing liquefactive necrosis and decomposition of corpse. Regenerative Activation: Active ability enables neurological regeneration in the brains of infected corpses - effectively reanimating some of the dead. Ambush predation: Reanimated zombies often remain still - waiting for humans to approach them. Reanimated zombies get combat advantage. Liquefactive Necrosis: Reanimated zombies have partially liquefied internal organs, which rupture easily. Reanimated zombies get combat advantage. Regenerative Bio-Synthesis: Enhanced neurological regenerative proteins allow corpses with sever head injuries to be reanimated. Epidermal Digestion: Digestive enzymes break down the skin of the corpse to provide nutrients. Enables reanimation of severely mutilated corpses. Cranial Metastasis: Partial neuron development triggered in the lungs - allowing some decapitated corpses to reanimate. Positive Attributes Although in the early stages of the game the Necroa Virus is just like any ordinary disease, the symptom Cytopathic Reanimation renders the cure useless in stopping your disease. Over the course of the game while playing this disease type, one can amass a large amount of DNA, which can be incredibly useful to those trying to obtain a victory with no zombies or quickly decimate human populations with upgraded zombies. The diseases zombie symptoms prove to be incredibly useful in improving the zombies combat effectiveness and severity against humans and the Active abilities slow the rate of decay and can reanimate fallen zombies and corpses. The horde is also extremely useful as it is able to infect adjacent countries with a varying size horde. When fully upgraded, the ability will allow zombie hordes to move quickly and across oceans and is able to overwhelm countries with hordes numbering in the millions. Negative Attributes For this plague type, Transmission increases the chance of mutation of symptoms. As a result few transmissions can be purchased in order to prevent mutation that could risk a early detection, which is an advantage that one should keep as long as possible due to the disease being very easy to detect in early stages and the cure developing very fast especially when severity and lethality are high. With this said, it very difficult even on Normal to win with no zombies (which in its own right is difficult already), due to your plague having to be in a constant state of incognito for it to infect a sizable portion of the world population (On average it can take up to the year 2020 or later for at least 6.5 billion/6.811 billion people to be infected without purchasing anything). Necroa Virus Theme Gallery Zvirus_flag.png|The Necroa Virus flag in the main menu Popup_necroa@2x.png|WARNING : Necroa Virus identified (popup) Fort_icon.png|An active Z Com fort Fort_icon_crossed.png|A destroyed Z Com fort Airplane_fort.png|A Z Com plane Aa-horde@2x.png|Horde Ability Aa-reanimation@2x.png|Reanimation Ability Aa-target@2x.png|Target Ability Aa-zmagnet@2x.png|Zombie Magnet Ability Death_bubble.png|Zombie Bubble (a new type of bubble that signals a destroyed country and it also gives you DNA Points) Horde_bonus.png|Horde Bonus (from the horde ability, you control where it goes) Horde_icon.png|A horde targeting a country after using the horde bonus ability Popup_city@2x.png|Destroyed city (popup) Popup_hand@2x.png|Z Com fort destroyed or breached (popup) Popup_solder@2x.png|Z Com Soldier (popup) Popup_solder_red@2x.png|DarkWater (popup) Popup_zombies@2x.png|Horde (popup) Zombie_icon_bar.png|The Infected bar becomes the Zombies bar, upon evolving to Cytopathic Reanimation Necroa_preview.png|A screenshot of the Necroa Virus in Plague Inc. EvolvedNdemicCreations's Twitter Stages of Infectivity MRI_stage01@2x.png|Stage 1 MRI_stage02@2x.png|Stage 2 MRI_stage03@2x.png|Stage 3 MRI_stage04@2x.png|Stage 4 MRI_stage05@2x.png|Stage 5 MRI_stage06@2x.png|Stage 6 MRI_stage07@2x.png|Final Stage References Category:Plague Type